Buffy Christmas Carol
by BuffyTheSlayr
Summary: Buffy and the gang meet up with some old friends. Post Season 7.The first fic I wrote for my MSN group. It's short and not that great, but it was the first thing I wrote for the interweb thingy, so it's all good. Be kind.


word count 1545

Written in 2002 or so. Never beta'd or anything. Simple Xmas story. First fanfic I ever wrote on the inter-web.

"If it snowed once before, it could again" Buffy thought as she gazed outside the window, sighing. Decorations and lights were littering the living room floor and she could hear the giggles and chuckles from her friends as they helped her younger sister decorate the Christmas tree. Even with her back to them, she could imagine their smiles and the glint in their eyes as Christmas approached. Even the Demon and Vampire Underworld was slower this time of year...why...she wasn't sure. "Snow" she said out loud and then regretted as the laughter in the room stopped and all eyes were burning her turned back. She turned around slowly and shrugged, "Hello...depressed now" she said with a smirk. The Scoobs and company responded as she knew they would and popcorn was tossed to her way like a down pour of snow. "Snow" she thought.

Later that evening, after 6 loaded pizzas and soda pop for Buffy and Dawn, and Beer for the rest, the TV set was blaring Christmas music and commercials. Buffy sipped her cola and smiled at her sister. "What?" Dawn said defensively. Buffy startled and laughed, "Nothing...I can't smile?" Dawn's face relaxed a bit and she shrugged, "Yeah but not all the time...I mean the looking, not the smiling". Buffy continued to sip her drink and found herself day dreaming again.

So much carnage, so much pain. Have people forgotten everything so fast? Giles was in Cleveland with the girls, fighting and teaching the new Slayers. Willow came home for the holidays...to see her folks, the last of the "Scoobies" and of course, Buffy. Willow seemed tired and listless, but she had brightened up when she saw Dawn, Xander and Buffy. Tears were shed, of course. Some for Xander, some for Willow, some for all of them, but none for Buffy. Although everyone knew Spike, the reluctant Hero, had practically saved them all with the sacrifice of his existence, no one cried for him...no one but Buffy...and Faith. Faith...living it up in Mexico with Principle Wood, forgetting their demons and enjoying life for the first time in their young lives. Buffy was happy for both of them- the rogue slayer redeemed and the child of a Slayer. Funny pair actually...

Buffy was jolted out of her thoughts by the ringing of the phone. She closed her eyes and tried to will it to be Giles or even Angel. "Willow! Phone for you!" Xander yelled louder than he really had to in such a small house. Willow stopped her present wrapping with Dawn and got up slowly. Buffy could see that she didn't want to be bothered by anyone...she wondered why. Did she not have Kennedy back in Cleveland, her new partner? Maybe Willow was having thoughts of "Snow" too, like her and Xander. Yearning for the loves they lost. The love they never had and the love they took for granted...

Willow ran to the phone and grinned at them all. "Hello Little Slayer-babe!" She said in a whisper. "Will-Willow?" The voice on the other end stammered. Willow dropped the phone and turned whiter than a hungry vampire. Buffy ran to her and picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" Buffy demanded. There was silence and Buffy was about to slam the phone down when a voice spoke from the other end. "B-B-Buffy? It's M-me...T-Tara". Now it was Buffy's turn to gasp and she looked at Willow who was crying. "This isn't funny..especially at Christmas time at the Summers residence...Buffy Summers...Slayer..head slayer!" Buffy bellowed. But the voice cried out "It's me Tara...I am here..I-I need Willow!" Buffy glanced at Willow and handed her back the phone. "Take it Willow...maybe we are dreaming again about Cheese man and whatever, but if you can talk to someone that you lost forever..take a chance and talk." Willow nodded and whispered towards Xander "Check out the fridge for Cheese".

"Hello? Tara Baby?" Willow said slowly, aware of everyone staring at her. "Willow? Hi! Thank Goddess you did not hang up on me I need to see you." Willow frowned slightly and said in a somber yet Willow babbly way "Me too but are you not...with us anymore. I mean lost but no forgotten...err..passed on...I got you a nice grave stone...away from Spike's crypt..." Buffy rolled her eyes at Willow. "Willow...I am here..in Sunnydale and I am with friends. We need to see all of you...before midnight tonite." Tara pleaded."OK...When and where?"

Willow stared at Buffy and put the phone down. Tears ran down her face. "She's alive..I think...Buffy?" Buffy had turned away and was looking at Dawn. "Buffy?" Willow continued, "She said she was with friends". Dawn got up quickly and went to Willow "Did she mention Mom?" dawn cried."OK...come on now girls, lets not get too excited...could be a big bad from Cleveland...or something." Xander said with little conviction. Buffy moved away from the group and started to think...think. "Why is this happening?" Suddenly the phone rang again. Buffy grabbed it before anyone else had the chance. "What do you want from US!" she yelled. "Hey luv...not my idea...the witch here thought you'd all like some snow...thats all." Buffy gasped as she knew the voice. "Spike?" she whispered. "Luv...just come to the Bronze and will all make a little merry, eh?" He hung up and Buffy looked the Scoobs. "Guess we are going to the Bronze for Christmas Eve" she started to pull her coat on when Xander looked at her and said "The Bronze is closed, Buffy" "When has that ever stopped us before" she quipped as they all sailed out of the Summers house into the crisp night air.

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Dawn drove together in Xander's SUV, silently and somberly. Mostly because they all thought as a group this was a trap and that some fight to the death was going to occur….on Christmas Eve. The saddest Christmas Eve they had since Buffy's mom died.

As they got closer, Buffy began to deliver her basic Slayer orders. "Willow…we need a locater spell…to see who is in the Bronze…or what". Willow nodded. "Dawn, you and Xander will follow me in on my signal….no sooner." Buffy sighed and then looked at her friends. "We are not sure what were up against but lets be on red alert here. Lets not let our emotions cloud our judgments….again" The four friends chuckled and they soon were parked behind the alley of the Bronze. Willow began her spell and soon she gave her report "No one is in the Bronze, Buffy, no one or thing". Buffy frowned and then looked back at Willow. "What about energy….any energy thing type stuff going on in there?" Willow shrugged and then smiled slightly "Ghosts? O can't pick up ghosts and I didn't bring my Ghostbuster tape either" Xander laughed and said "Who ya gonna call?" "Vamp Busters!" Dawn chimed in. "Okay okay..focus people..we could be facing some big Christmas baddies, so let me check things out and Xander, wait for my signal. Willow, you better stay here and keep a protecter spell on Ackroyd and Murray here."

Buffy silently walked up to the back door of the Bronze and broke the lock (maybe for the 1000 time) and entered without a sound. Her slayer senses picked up little…some scurrying of mice ( not a creature was stirring…) and the sounds of settling wood. Buffy wandered around the room looking at the cheap Christmas decorations and the broken glass on the floor. "Yep..this is the Bronze all right" she muttered. Suddenly, in the corner of her eye she saw something move. "Hey!" Buffy yelled and bounded over the table to where the movement started. No sooner did she get over there, when she heard some one call her name. "Dammit Xander, I said wait til my signal!" Buffy turned around and her jaw dropped. "Hey Luv!" said the voice…who belonged to Spike."What are you!" Buffy demanded, on guard for anything. "Its me your champion and occasionally warm blankie" he said with a smirk. Soon more people were standing beside him.

"Hi Buffy" Tara Maclay said shyly. "Where is my Xander" demanded Anya. "Hello baby" Joyce Summers said softly. Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes and she then got mad. "Look…big bad whoever…this isn't funny. Just show yourself and lets get on with the ass kicking!"Spike walked up to Buffy and took her hand before she could swing at him. "It's me luv…the little witch there got us a ticket to our loved ones for being so good…or something" "It's true, honey…Tara was able to get us from the other side and appear to the ones who loved us. A Christmas wish perhaps" Buffy's mom said with a sad smile. "Is Xander even here or is he married already to some floozy!" Anya said as she looked anxiously around. Buffy began to see what was happening and let a small smile out. "How long are you here for?" she asked. "Til midnight Buffy and then we return to Ghost roads to take us back" Tara replied. "So I better get Willow, Xander and Dawnie in here quick, huh?" The four ghosts smiled and so did Buffy. "Snow" Buffy thought and thanked the Moon and the Stars for the best Christmas yet.


End file.
